nactabletopfandomcom-20200215-history
Session 11b (Stars of Io)
The group defeats a fleet and encounters some Cobalt Misunderstandings Status *DM: Bryce *Players: **Raymond - Naiveral ***XP: 2250 **Ryan - Wuelasselin ***XP: 2250 **Paul - Gnarlimb ***XP: 2250 **Shelley - Zem ***XP: 2250 *Date: August 23, 2012 *Location: Ryan's Media Room Summary Back to Giantopia The party makes it back to Niflung a couple days ahead of the giants dragging the White's head. They meet with the Cobalt and let him know his trophy is on the way, but so are Goldweaver's airships. He is undaunted and welcomes the challenge. The airships hover above the dome of buffering snow and begin dropping fire bombs blindly. Eventually they send gyrocopters to scout targets, and the party boards Moya to take the fight to the skies. A few giants come along, and bring a rudimentary catapult. Epic Air Battle Above the snow dome they see an artillery ship, a large command ship, a second large ship, several midsize ships, and swarms of gyrocopters. The party fights through some pesky flying machines and before arriving at the midsize. They land Moya on the deck, squashing many warforged. They disembark and begin mopping up the remaining crew and the gyrocopters. Nimo flies Moya away to safety. Zem, Gnarl, and Naiv all manage to hijack some gyrocopters, but they are fragile and don't last long. Naiv, Wuel and Gnarl take out the rest of the crew and the purple-cloaked leader while Zem leaps from gyrocopter to gyrocopter, taking out the pilots. They go below deck to the control room, and attempt to intimidate the warforged crew within. They are unresponsive and killed. The party sets the ship on a collision course with the less guarded large ship. They fly off before the impact, and both airships fall into the snow dome. Unlucky Survivors The party flies down to the wreckage. There seem to be no survivors among the large ship >>> did we not investigate the crash? why was the big one worse off? <<< so the party moves on to the smoking midsize farther ahead. The deck is full of warforged and the party descends on them with grim determination. Niflung arrives, and tilts the deck towards him, sliding many of the survivors toward his slavering maw. The party goes back to the giant's village to rest after the long battle. More Draconic Misunderstandings The White's head arrives, and the giants and the party present it to Niflung. He accepts the head, fuses one of his scales to the disc and returns it. Although it's not entirely clear that he understands the reciprocal nature of the alliance means. Before leaving, Gnarl asks him if he knows anything about the Stars. He doesn't offer any information, but asks if we have any of them, Naiv responds that he does. Niflung sniffs him and asks that he remove his armor so that he can examine it. He thanks the party for another lovely gift. /facepalm Commentary *SG **The air battle was confusing, so I felt it took us a while to get started and the distance the ships moved was confusing as well considering they weren't on the board. Also, that dragon was a jerk. I can't tell if I like him for being a real dragon, or if I hate him for being a jerk. *'DM NOTE:' Yeah.... I pretty much improved this whole thing. I had plans for you to fight on one of the ships, but somehow I overlooked the fact that you would have to GET ON the ship first. I hope it turned out ok. *PP **The air battle was occasionally confusing because of the mini placement, we really should have put them on the white grid or something separate. Also, I had a poor concept of what the ships looked like. I wouldn't have slammed Moya onto the deck knowing that it had a pointy end (even thought it all worked out ok). I would have liked a picture or diagram or a more detailed description before we started. The gyrocopter hopping and the hijacking and the giant explosion were all fun to be a part of. **Having there be survivors seemed a little strange. The ensuing fight was fine, and it was fun to see Niflung gobble them all up, but it seemed kind of unnecessary. DM NOTE: I think you got a little confused somewhere. The second ship you boarded wasn't damaged at all. **Like I said before, I can't tell if Niflung is just myopically arrogant or just manipulative and used to getting his way. I'm willing to kill him for the Star, but that would make all of our work in getting him to join the alliance null, which would be very disappointing. *RB **I enjoyed the air battle, though it was a bit confusing. I really wish I had access to more multi-target powers (not just AoE, but pick 3-5 things and shoot them.) There were a couple instances, like when the bombardment started, when you seemed to be expecting us to do something but I had no idea what it was. **I'm actually more frustrated with the party than with Niflung. Yeah, he's a jerk, but look at it from his perspective: humanoids are only faintly more relevant than ants. We really should have known better than to let him know we had them or let him look at them. Bryce, you seem to really want us to fight this guy and probably get wiped and I'm hoping there's another way out of this. RIDDLE CHALLENGE! Loot *Totem of Nature's Balm *Flaming Sword (x2) *Purple Cloak (x2)